Caught In Action
by awesomefella6576
Summary: Logan gets caught doing a certain something by a special person. *Please Read and Review* *Kogan slash*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So this is my first Big Time Rush story and my first story all together so, after reading, please review. Please be nice to me, and Enjoy ^_^

**Pairing:** Logan/Kendall

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except the story plot

**Caught in Action**

One sunny Palm Woods Saturday Logan Mitchell, one of the shorter members of the boy band Big Time Rush, was all alone in the apartment 2J. Logan had a secret that he hasn't told anyone, except for Carlos, because Carlos could read Logan like a book. Logan's secret was that he was secretly in love with his bushy eye browed band member, Kendall Knight.

Logan would get hard just thinking about the times he has seen Kendall in only a towel walking around their shared room. Logan has tried on several occasions to tell his blond haired band mate how he feels, but he would always chicken out right when he would be about to say it.

At the moment he could see the tent in his black sweat pants and it just wouldn't go away. Seeing as no one should be home for the next few hours because Kendall, James, and Carlos went to see a movie and Mrs. Knight along with Katie left out and said that they'd be gone for the rest of the day, Logan thought that he'd take his time in relieving himself.

Logan went into his and Kendall's shared room and removed his white t-shirt first then he slowly removed his black sweat pants leaving himself in only his green and black plaid boxers. As if it were instinct as soon as he removed his boxers he replaced them with a pair of Kendall's and crawled into Kendall's bed.

He pulled Kendall's boxers down just enough to pull out his 7 inch cock. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a picture of Kendall shirtless that he had. He started off slow making his movements slow and exaggerated becoming immersed in his feelings. He closed his eyes and imaged Kendall walking around in his towel. As he thought of this he started to move faster. He opened his eyes and started to gaze at the picture as he sped up.

Logan could feel the tension building up in his stomach and he knew his moment was coming. Then the door to his and Kendall's room opened and there stood Kendall, his mouth agape. Logan instantly stopped when Kendall walked in.

Kendall said with a blank expression, "Dude, that's my bed."

Logan's face turned a light pink and he said, "Sorry."

Then Kendall looked at Logan and said with a slight edge to his tone, "Dude, those are my boxers!"

Logan turned red and he said at almost a whisper, "Sorry."

Then Kendall's face went from calm to anger to shock to horror when he saw what Logan had and he exclaimed, "LOGAN IS THAT A PICTURE OF ME!"

Logan turned a darker shade of red as he said at a volume inaudible to anyone but himself as he said, "Sorry" for the third time.

Kendall's face went red as he exclaimed, "Are you like gay or something!"

Logan couldn't turn any redder when he said, "I guess so, I mean I don't know."

Kendall said plainly, "That's gross" and he walked away.

Logan just sat there with tears streaming down his face as the love of his life walked away.

**AN:** So, how was that, please review, um...I will make a sequel if asked and yeah please review, and please be nice to me...this is my first time

**Love to all: **_Awesomefella XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story plot, now to the story!**

**Caught in Action**

After Kendall walked out Logan just stayed where he was, those words that Kendall spoke just ringing in his ears. "_That's gross"_ those two words just kept replaying in his mind like a song that wouldn't stop. Logan hopped out of Kendall's bed and jumped face-first into his own, covering the back of his head with a pillow. He stayed there for who knows how long just quietly sobbing.

He stopped crying when he heard the door to his and his blond band mate's room open and shut. He kept his eyes shut tightly as he heard someone _trying_ to move quietly across the carpeting. He figured it was Carlos when he heard a bump and someone say something in Spanish in irritation, still trying to whisper. He shut his eyes tighter when he felt someone sit on his bed next to him.

"Go away." Logan said just lifting his head enough so that his voice wouldn't be muffled by the bed.

Carlos shook his head and said lightly, "No. I'm not going to go away until you either come out of this room and go talk to Kendall or talk to me about the situation."

"Kendall hates me so I'm not going to go talk to him." Logan said, but it was muffled by the bed, so Carlos couldn't understand him.

"I can't understand you when your face is in the mattress." Carlos said sternly as he lifted Logan off the bed and into his lap.

Logan repeated what he had said and then told Carlos what had happened between himself and Kendall. Carlos then said, "I was wrong, there is only one thing you need to do and that is talk to Kendall."

Logan shook his head violently, but Carlos wasn't taking "no" for an answer. So Carlos lifted the raven haired boy off of the bed and carried him bridal style into his and James' shared room where Kendall was.

Kendall was sitting on James' bed talking to James about who knows what. When James saw Carlos and Logan he turned to Kendall and said, "I gotta go take a shower or something, bye."

Carlos sat Logan on his bed and Kendall saw Logan and was about to leave when Carlos exclaimed, "Oh, no you don't!" As he said this he grabbed Kendall and pulled him down onto James' bed. Then Carlos ran out of the room, closed the door behind him, and put a chair under the doorknob so they couldn't get out.

Kendall tried to open the door and when it wouldn't open he said, "Damn it." Under his breath, hoping the other boy wouldn't hear him.

"I heard that," said Logan as he just stared at Kendall, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Kendall glared at Logan and said, "I have a right to cuss, how would you feel if you got locked into a room with a guy you found jacking off in you bed!"

Logan turned red as he said, "I told you I was sorry, and why were you home anyway?"

"I left the movie because James and Carlos dragged me into a movie that I didn't want to see, so I came home thinking me and you could hang out, but I see you were already "hanging" out," Kendall spat emphasizing the word hanging by doing air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh," Logan said at a near whisper. He also felt his sweat pants getting tighter, and for some reason he was getting hard from arguing with Kendall.

Kendall couldn't tell that Logan was getting horny and he continued his rant, "I mean I could deal with you being in my bed, it's just that you were wearing my boxers _**and **_were gawking at a picture of me that you got from who knows where."

Logan couldn't restrain himself any longer and he leapt across the room and attacked Kendall's lips with his own, moaning at the contact.

Kendall's eyes went wide at the sudden attack and his body went stiff. Logan was getting hornier as he kissed Kendall and he moved his hands onto Kendall's hips. When Logan did this the blond boy moaned a little into the kiss that was still going on.

Finally, Logan stepped back, letting go of Kendall's hips, gasping for air, his face flushed, just like his taller band mate's. Logan just stared at Kendall a little embarrassed and a little scared about what his green-eyed band mate was about to do. Kendall just stood there for a moment his face emotionless, and then his face turned red and he looked away. Logan backed up to the door and he then remembered that Carlos locked it.

_Damn you Carlos,_ Logan thought, _Kendall is gonna kill me._

When Kendall turned around he ran over to Logan and attacked his lips. At first Logan was really shocked and he just stood there, then his eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the kiss. Kendall nibbled at Logan's bottom lip asking for entry, and Logan opened his mouth letting him in. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance, Kendall eventually winning.

When Kendall backed away he said with a smirk, "I am so sorry about the things that I said to you, I just didn't know how to handle it, but in all honesty that was really fucking hot."

Logan smiled small on the outside while on the inside he was smiling from ear to ear. He then knocked on the door asking for Carlos to let him out.

Carlos asked from the other side of the door, "Did you guys make up in there?"

"Yes, Carlos everything is fine now," Logan said with a smile.

As Carlos was moving the chair Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and held on tightly.

Carlos looked at them and then down at their hands and he smiled brightly and went down the swirly slide as fast as he could to go to James to tell him the news about Logan and Kendall.

"So I guess we're a couple now, huh?" asked Logan

"I know we're a couple now," replied Kendall as he kissed Logan sweetly.

"So how long do you think it will take for James and Carlos?" asked Logan with a smirk.

"WE HEARD THAT!" yelled both mentioned boys.

"I'll give it a month," whispered Kendall to Logan as they walked to the swirly slide hand in hand.

**The End**

**AN:**** So there's the story I hoped you liked it, and that review button go on and click it so you can leave me a review, please. Also I'm thinking of writing a sequel about James and Carlos and how they will get together, what do you all think, leave me a review or tell me what you think in a PM**

**LOVE TO ALL - **_Awesomefella XD_


End file.
